Look How They Shine For You
by Steampunk Writer
Summary: Kataang, Oneshot. "I didn't think I met your standards." He wondered aloud. "Trust me, you do it all the time"


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar or Coldplay's songs. **

**(A/N): I'm doing too much fanfics inspired by songs.. This one's inspired by the song Yellow by the beastest band ever, Coldplay. This is as fluffy as it gets. It's so fluffy, and cute… Trust me, you'll like this. So, R&R and make my day. KATAANG!**

_In honor of Lyralocke_

Look How They Shine For You

It was a quiet, halcyon, and unbelievably beautiful night. There were billions of stars were scattered across the night sky, all individually shining, all beautiful. Also somewhere in the sky was a great, brilliant, waxy crescent moon. It was a perfect night, with the perfect girl. Aang was relaxed; his head was gently rested on Katara's lap, looking up at the stars. Katara's hand was on his chest, and he was comfortable, slightly blushing. Aang moved his head a little bit, switching his gaze from the stars, to Katara's face, who was still looking up. She looked down to see Aang's face. He smiled warmly, and she returned the smile, and she had blushed a little. The two still weren't used to being so close together, enough to feel their heartbeats. Katara leaned down to kiss Aang shyly, softly, but very passionately. He touched her cheek gently and lovingly to deepen the kiss slightly, and Katara did the same. It only lasted for a few moments, but it was life-changing. Their hearts skipped a beat, wait, several beats and broke apart; they just stared at each other's eyes for a long time, not caring about the time. They loved the fact that they didn't need to rush things like they used to. They weren't constantly fleeing for their lives, and they weren't interrupted all the time. Everything was just tranquil and peaceful for once. It was pure bliss, no, this was heaven on earth.

"Look at the stars, Katara. Look how they shine for you," Aang said sincerely and sweetly. He pointed to the sky and rested his hand back at his side. Katara's hand was still on Aang's chest. Aang turned to look up at her again. She looked at him, eyes twinkling. He thought it was extraordinary, how the moon's light made Katara's eyes twinkle. Her eyes looked like a deep shade of silver-blue that made Aang's heart and brain melt. She just kept getting more and more beautiful as moments passed. She wasn't this motherly figure to him anymore. She never was. He always thought of her as the most beautiful girl in the world, and will always be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"And everything you do," Aang continued, dazed from the proximity between him and Katara, and the divine night sky. They looked at each other again. Katara smiled slyly.

"Oh, stop it Aang. You're making fun of me. Since when did you learn to sweet talk me so well?" She teased. They both laughed.

"Oh please, Katara. I've always known how to sweet talk you. Except now, I'm actually talking. And I'm not sweet talking you, I'm telling the truth. Do you want me to continue?" He asked innocently and honestly. He smiled abruptly after.

"Yes, please." She smiled while removing her hand from Aang's chest, and grabbing hold of his hand. He put their intertwined fingers on his heart.

"Your skin… You're skin and bones. Turn in to something beautiful. Do you know? You know I love you so… You know I love you so…" They gazed at each other dreamily, and Katara's eyes grew a little misty.

"I Love you too, Aang…" Katara sighed.

"Well, I love you more." Aang teased.

"I doubt it…" She joked. She leaned down and kissed Aang's forehead. He sighed contently. So the night stayed beautiful, and so did Katara, Aang thought.

"I swam across; I jumped across for you, Katara. What a thing to do… I drew a line for you, what a thing to do. Your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. Do you know? For you I bleed myself dry… Katara, for you I bleed myself dry…" He said seriously, but sincerely, and lovingly.

"Oh, Aang… You don't know half the things I'd do for you…" She replied. Aang sat up slowly, trying to get a better look at Katara. He looked into her eyes once more, and then leaned in. Katara quickly closed the space. It wasn't as long as their other kisses have been, but both of them were content.

"I can't believe I'm… I'm with a girl… Like you…"Aang stammered. Katara brushed her hand against his cheek. Moments later, her hand found his.

"Well, believe it, I'm all yours." she teased. The two started to stargaze again.

"I didn't think I met your standards." He wondered aloud.

"Trust me; you do it all the time." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She smiled slyly once more and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's true. Look how they shine or you… Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine…" Aang said lovingly.

Neither of them forgot that very night. As a matter of fact, they remembered it every single day. They couldn't remember a night as beautiful as that specific one. But they did remember that the stars in the sky… They would be shining for the both of them.

* * *

**Now that I re-read it, it sounds really gay to me, haha. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
